Meat, Mirajane, and Misinterpretations
by Ventus Bakugan Master
Summary: What will happen when Mirajane misinterprets how Natsu is helping Lucy improve her physical strength? Please Read and Review.


I've decided to not make this next story a crossover. I know my other stories seem rather tense and too common, but this one is going to be different. This is just a one-shot for now, but it could turn into a full-sized fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: The day he owns Fairy Tail is the day that he'll make some weird movie with Zatch Bell in it.**

**Happy: Aye, you're right!**

**Me: What is that supposed to mean? *glares at him***

**Natsu: *backs away* Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Natsu sat at the bar table, just about to head off to another job, when Mirajane spoke up, "You know, I'm sure this is the perfect opportunity for you to spend some time with Lucy!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously, as he looked up from a crumpled paper ball that he was burning with fire to pass the time.

"You spend time with her when you're not on missions, don't you?" Mirajane wondered while she cleaned an empty mug with a rag until she saw her reflection on all the sides of it.

"Well, I've been helping her get physically stronger every day. When I bring the thing that she likes, Lucy tastes it and she looks like it gives her pleasure!" Natsu explained while grinning confidently, as he returned to scorching the crumpled paper ball.

Mirajane looked shocked at what Natsu had just told her. He was helping her get stronger by doing THAT, of all things? Also, how could that physically help her on missions? She told him to meet her at Lucy's apartment, so that they could talk about this.

**20 minutes later…**

"I think we need to talk, Natsu." Mirajane said nicely, with her legs crossed. She was sitting on Lucy's couch, and Mirajane had been for Natsu to arrive.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Natsu wondered, as he had a curious look on his face.

"I think there's something serious going on between you and Lucy." She said in a calm voice. However, Natsu was totally oblivious to what she was talking about. "How have you been helping Lucy get stronger?"

"I bring her my meat for extra dinner every night, especially my sausage! She likes it juicy, you know." He explained with a small smile on his face.

Mirajane shouted while looking appalled, "What?! You never told me about this!"

"It's not like it's a secret, but I pay Lucy 10,000 jewels every day for eating my meat. One time, she was able to get the whole sausage in her mouth!"

"WHAT?! Natsu, that's illegal! You could get arrested for that!" Mira yelled, wide-eyed. She knew that Natsu really liked Lucy, but letting her eat it every night?! He was paying her to do it, too?!

"It's an easy way for her to pay her rent." Natsu explained nicely, as he chuckled a little.

"That doesn't make it right, Natsu!"

"Mira, she lets me taste her dessert in exchange! I like how her vanilla cake was so soft and creamy on the inside." He told Mira, as he looked somewhat confused.

"OH, GOD!" She yelled, and stormed out of Lucy's apartment.

Natsu sat on the couch, and he wondered by Mirajane seemed so disgusted by him bringing meat to Lucy. What could possibly be so wrong about him bringing her different meat-filled foods from restaurants? Maybe Mira was a total animal lover, or a vegetarian that seemed offended to hear someone talk about meat.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild

"LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mirajane yelled loudly, which made some guild members immediately steer clear of her.

"Huh?" Lucy wondered, as she sat at a table with Happy and ate some fish.

"We need to have a serious talk, Lucy." Mira said sternly, as she dragged the blonde Celestial Sprit Mage into the kitchen room behind the bar.

"What is it, Mira-san?" Lucy asked kindly, but not knowing that a certain blue cat with wings had followed them and hid behind Mira.

"I want to know how Natsu's been helping you get stronger by using his 'meat' and other things!" She shouted while still looking sternly at Lucy.

"Well, Natsu surprised me with his giant hot dog when he put it on the table last night for me to-

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO INTO DETAIL!" Mira yelled, before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"I thought you wanted to know." Lucy said, as she looked confused.

"Well, I changed my mind!" Mirajane told her, as she tried to erase the detailed images from her mind.

"_He just wants me to be physically strong and healthy in close combat situations…" Lucy thought._

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Lucy? If you needed rent money, I could've gladly helped you out!"

"What's wrong, Mira? I just needed a fourth meal after breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I needed some strength and jewels, and Natsu needed my delicious dessert. He likes to enjoy every lick of it, of course." Lucy explained with a happy smile on her face.

Mirajane's eyes twitched in pure shock. This was too much for her to hear.

"Well, Natsu wanted me to enjoy his meat. If I hadn't, it would've gone to waste. Besides, I don't think any other girl would've accepted his offer. On top that, I get tired from eating his meat so much. At least he licks my cake _all over, _especially the white frosting." Lucy said, thinking that Mirajane was a vegetarian.

Mirajane simply stuttered, as she didn't know what to say about Lucy's detailed explanation on this topic.

Happy snickered from behind Mirajane, and she quickly picked him up.

"You knew about this, Happy?!"

"Mirajane, you have the wrong idea and a dirty mind!" He said, as he still continued to laugh.

"Explain this to me right now!" She demanded while Happy flew to eye level with her.

"Natsu and Lucy aren't doing anything bad! For the last week, Natsu noticed that Lucy's arms were pretty skinny and bony. He had to find some way to improve her muscular strength in hand-to-hand combat situations." He explained, as his laughter turned into soft chuckling.

"Really?" Mira asked, as she looked amazed.

"Yeah, Mirajane. I mean, what other kind of meat can a girl possibly eat to get money?" Lucy asked.

**Did you get tricked for a little while, maybe? Please Review! **


End file.
